


Dewdrops In His Eyelashes

by Archangel_0f_Ram_H0rns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Ladybug Has a Crush on Chat Noir, Ladybug Is So Done, Ladybug is jealous, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, She’ll get over it though, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_0f_Ram_H0rns/pseuds/Archangel_0f_Ram_H0rns
Summary: He felt his stomach pulsing, falling into his lover’s  muscled arms, limp and twitching.“NOOOO!”The screeching clawed at his ear drums.It was never meant to be this way.





	1. Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> This beginning chapter is in 2nd person. The rest will be in 1st.

What was going on...

You heard screaming, and the ringing of the high pitched noises rang in your ears. You began to shake, piercing pain emanated from your side, unable to focus.

Hands clutched you, you felt pins and needles on your face, and your throat felt raw. Your eyes were forced open and it took all of you to keep them from rolling back into your head. The rush of blood in your ears became deafening, being pressed against leather.

You were fighting for your life, knuckles flushed from clutching whomever was carrying you at the moment. All you could see was grass, darkness, and gloom.

You were trying to move, lift your head up, move your arms to support you more, but the person holding you just hushed you. You began groaning and sobbing.

You were convinced this was your guardian angel. You hoped you were dead, this would be living hell if you were alive. He began to sing quietly to you, and you settled down, almost entranced in his voice.

_Tell me why, the stars do shine_

You lurched forward, screaming as your adrenaline wore off, rain pelting your face, not allowing you to breath properly. Your angel leaned over you, breathing hard, running faster.

_Tell me why, the ivy twines_

You began to slow down, pressing yourself flush to the leather to hear your angel’s heart beat fast. Golden wheat fields filled your vision, soft peach fuzz pressing against your face. You moaned quietly, pressing back, and trying to grasp it closer. It was almost like you were drunk.

_Tell me why, the sky is blue_

You felt everything stop moving, your muscles becoming limp again, fatigue plagueing your being. Your eyes shut, blinding light flashing over them. The pump of your blood faded from your ears as you became light headed, and you drifted out of consciousness...

_And I will tell you, just why I love you..._


	2. What Have I Done?

My eyes snapped open, gasping at the stabbing in my abdomen. I hissed, eyes focusing as my eyelids fluttered. A person kneeled in front of me, giving a shiny apologetic smile, lips pulled taught as they seemed stressed, hair falling in their face, glowing jade eyes shining through the dark, pupils dilating. I screamed, pulling away and grasping for anything to defend myself from this seemingly inhuman creature, but my arms fell weak and I fell on my side screeching.

“R tyr? On uilo heagimch?” They asked, tail flicking lightly as they tried to help me up. I didn’t understand a word they were saying, and my knees would wobble so much that whenever they tried to help me up I’d sway. I couldn’t walk.

Looking down, I saw that I had on a rumpled nightgown with peacocks on it, although it was a little small for my broad chest and was super short. I blushed, trying to pull it down over my boxers., but it bugged me as the uncomfortable fabric pulled on the bandages wound around my chest. The cat person chuckled, fangs pushing out from under his upper lip. 

I frowned, pushing away, and became tangled in nearby maroon curtains, ripping the rod out of the wall above the window. I whimpered, looking up. The handsome cat in the room stood above me, tail flicking hastily and ears pulled back, leaning down to pull the curtains from the predicament. The light illuminated him, highlighting the suit pulled over his muscles. As soon as I was loose he sat me down on a bed with many pillows, fluffing them up and making it a nest. He laid down, gazing sadly.

He was asking questions, looking distraught the more I couldn’t answer. I just watched, crawling closer. It was incredible that the more he talked the more I could see his heartbeats shaking him. My small figure curled up on his lap, listening to his heart. He stiffened, combing his claws through my hair, as he became erratic in his breathing. I didn’t notice, because I was slowly falling asleep, but tears travelled over the mask under his eyes. He knew that I didn’t know what was going on, and he knew I wasn’t understanding.

I couldn’t hear his thoughts, but I know now that they were along the lines of,

_Oh god, (Y/N), what have I done to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I’ll be writing chapters while I’m bored. So that’ll be a lot of chapters. Also, chapters will get longer the more you become aware of what’s going on. Enjoy!


End file.
